


So Give Me All You've Got

by KinksterSinner



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Confessions, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom Frank Iero, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinksterSinner/pseuds/KinksterSinner
Summary: “I…I don’t know how to explain it. It’s just…I do this all the time.” Tears started falling down his cheeks but he couldn’t stop them anymore.“What do you mean you do this all the time Gerard? What have you done? Please tell me whatever it is, whatever you need. You’re killing me” He sounded so frustrated, almost angry.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	So Give Me All You've Got

For Gerard, the few seconds it took them to walk from the elevator to the hotel room was nerve wrecking to say the least. He felt like throwing up and calling the whole thing off several times but a glance at the beautiful tattooed man walking next to him gave him courage and much needed inspiration. He had to do this; he wanted to do this he kept telling himself. 

As soon as the door was closed behind them he was pushed against it and was being kissed so passionately it nearly knocked the air out of his lungs. It would have been so easy to just go for it and continue this to where it was going and Gerard had no doubt it would have been wonderful but he had other plans. 

It was hard to think with Frank’s tongue in his mouth but Gerard managed to push the shorter man away after a few minutes of struggling. Frank looked confused “What’s wrong babe?” 

“Nothing’s wrong ehhh.. Do you mind if I use the bathroom for a minute?” 

Frank looked relieved “Sure” he smiled and gave Gerard’s ass a playful smack as he was walking away. Gerard shivered as he walked to the bathroom, the pain made his dick harder than all the kissing had done. Gerard closed the door quickly, leaned against it and took a few deep breaths trying to calm his nerves. He will do this, he thought. He will do it this time, he wasn’t going to chicken out again. He took his pants off as fast as he could and took out the heels he had hidden in the bathroom earlier and put them on. He applied some eyeliner next. 

He looked in the mirror at himself like he had done a million times before when he was dressed like this but never with anyone else around. The light above the mirror was bright and made his pale skin look almost translucent. His jet black hair was so dark he could see a hint of blue. He was still wearing a black button-up shirt. Frank had managed to open up most of the buttons during their brief make out session earlier. He was also wearing sheer lace top thigh highs completed with garter belt and suspenders and black lace panties. His bulging erection looked like it was going to burst open the lace. He felt incredibly sexy and hoped the man waiting in his bed thought the same, He took another deep breath. Now or never Gerard he told himself as he opened the door. 

The bed was placed directly in front of the bathroom door and Frank was sitting on it propped up on a few pillows and his legs stretched out in front of him. He was looking down at his phone but looked up as soon as Gerard opened the door. He was still wearing his white dress shirt and navy blue pants and his tie was still on too but he had loosened it up. 

Gerard’s heart was beating so fast, he thought Frank might hear it from all the way across the room. Gerard looked closely at his face waiting for his reaction. Frank looked shocked at first for a second and Gerard felt like throwing up again but the look of shock turned into a pleasant mischievous smile pretty quickly. “What’s this Gee?” he asked as he put away his phone on the night stand and got off the bed. He walked to where Gerard was standing, still just a step away from the bathroom door as if he was going to run back in any second. 

Frank stopped right in front of him. He was already shorter than Gerard and the heels had made Gerard so much taller. Frank looked up at him and touched his face as if he knew it will calm the other man down “What’s with the deer in the headlight look sweetheart?” 

“I just thought you might not like it.” 

“This?” he gestured towards Gerard’s outfit. “I fucking love it! You look good enough to eat and I intend to do just that.” He said grinning. He reached up and pulled Gerard face down for a kiss. 

Gerard felt relief wash over him and kissed back as if his life depended on it. All his worries melted away as Frank lifted him up and Gerard wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist and let himself be picked up and carried to the bed. 

Frank threw him on the bed “So pretty Gee” he said and started taking his clothes off quickly. Gerard couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Every piece of clothing coming off revealed more tattoos and he wanted to kiss and taste every single one. Gerard found himself staring at the other man’s hands as he took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and took off his pants in record time. How he wanted those hands to tie him up and spank him and slap him and choke him. He couldn’t think of anything he wanted more and yet he didn’t have the guts to ask. I thought he might not like me dressing up like this either maybe it’ll be fine if I just ask? He was thinking. 

“Stop it Gerard.” Frank said firmly. “I can almost hear you think.” he was now completely naked and he said that as he climbed on top of Gerard and started taking off the black shirt Gerard was still wearing. Gerard felt so unsure of himself again he didn’t know how and what to say but he knew if he doesn’t say something he will never do it. 

Frank took off the shirt and threw it away and started kissing Gerard’s neck and shoulder. It felt so good and Gerard loved it but his head wasn’t in it. Frank started licking his nipples one at a time biting them gently. Not hard enough Gerard thought, almost wanting to cry in frustration. He wanted more pain but didn’t know how to ask for it. Frank left a trail of soft kisses down his chest all the way to his crotch but a look of disappointment appeared on his face as he realized Gerard wasn’t hard anymore. Gerard wanted to disappear. He pulled away and curled into a ball. The combination of nerves and too much thinking had made his erection go down and he really didn’t want Frank to think it was him because Frank was absolutely fucking perfect. Frank pulled away from him “If you aren’t in the mood we don’t have to do this. We can just order room service and watch a movie.” He didn’t try to touch Gerard and when he started to get off the bed Gerard realized it’s now or never. 

“Frank!” he almost yelled his name and grabbed his right hand with both of his to stop him from leaving the bed. Frank sat back down and Gerard sat up and moved closer. He looked down at the hand he was holding, the gorgeous tattoos and the callused fingertips. He wanted to kiss every inch of them. He pulled the hand to his face and kissed the back of it. Frank’s hand smelled like coffee and cigarette and a hint of aftershave and just Frank. He put the back of Frank’s hand on his cheek and finally looked into the other man’s eyes. 

Frank’s beautiful hazel eyes looked concerned “You gotta talk to me baby.” He pleaded. “I can’t fix it if I don’t know what’s broken, angelboy.” 

Oh god why is it so hard to just tell him Gerard wanted to cry. “I…I don’t know how to explain it. It’s just…I do this all the time.” Tears started falling down his cheeks but he couldn’t stop them anymore. 

“What do you mean you do this all the time Gerard? What have you done? Please tell me whatever it is, whatever you need. You’re killing me” He sounded so frustrated, almost angry. 

Gerard was so scared and it took every ounce of courage he had to say it but once the floodgate was opened he just couldn’t stop it again. He could barely look at Frank’s face as he talked “I…I want you to hurt me… dominate me. I need it like a fish needs water. I need pain and humiliation and to be called by the dirtiest names you can think of. I wanna be bruised and marked for the whole world to see. I want them to know I’m yours and wanna be on my knees for you and do as I’m told and when I can cum and if I can fucking breath and beg for more. I understand if you think I’m a disgusting freak and you wanna leave right now. It wouldn’t be the first time someone did that but I can’t live without all that.” He rambled on and on all the while panting and crying uncontrollably and feeling like throwing up any second.”…I really like you Frank and I just can’t lie about who I am and what I want anym…” His sentence was cut short as he was kissed with bruising force. Gerard kissed back until he couldn’t breathe anymore and pulled back. He looked at Frank’s eyes and there was no sign of disgust or anger in them. He was his sweet loving self and he was smiling at him. “What was that for?” Gerard asked still breathing hard. “Thank you!" Frank told him. 

“What for? I don’t..” 

“For telling me Gerard. I know how hard it is to be this vulnerable and telling me something like this and I appreciate your trust in me. Thank you and…” he paused and looked down at the hand Gerard was still holding for dear life. Gerard swallowed… “and can you? Do all that… for me?” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Frank said chuckling.

And Gerard was being kissed hard and dirty and being pushed down on the bed. Frank pinned his wrists on either side of his head and started kissing his lips, jaw and neck. He bit and sucked at his skin really hard and leaving the hickeys Gerard had wanted for so long making Gerard’s head swim and his dick hard so fast Gerard thought he might pass out. He was a whimpering mess. He wanted more now “Fran…” he tries to call his lover’s name. 

“Shhh… Gerard no more talking sweetie. Let me take care of you.” He said. Gerard managed to nod. 

“Here are the rules for now at least. You don’t speak unless you’re spoken to and you do as you’re told. If you complain or disobey you get punished. Say red and I’ll stop or yellow if you want me to change something or need a break. You address me as Sir or Master and you do not cum without my permission” He finishes looking at Gerard with and arched eyebrow expectantly. 

“Yes, sir” Gerard managed to whisper out. He was so turned on by being pinned down and spoken to like that he could barely speak. 

“What was that?” 

“Yes, sir” he said louder this time 

“Good boy. Now don’t move.” He said and let go of Gerard’s wrist and got off the bed. Gerard wanted to protest but also wanted to be good for Frank so he stayed where he was. Frank was back quickly with his tie in his hand. He took Gerard’s wrists and tied them to the headboard. Gerard tugged at it as soon as Frank was done. 

“Don’t pull, it’ll hurt your wrist sweetheart? We’ll find something better to tie you up with next time.” he said smirking and starting to kiss and bite every inch of him from his face all the way down to the stockings and the heels leaving a trail of hickeys and bruises all over his lover, purposefully missing his crotch and painfully hard trapped dick. “So pretty Gerard…beautiful baby …my little angel…” He whispered praises in between the kisses. “so good for me,” Gerard was out of his mind with lust and Frank was taking his sweet time teasing him and not giving him what he really wanted which was to be fucked and filled so hard he couldn’t walk for a week. “Frankie, please…” 

“Shhh no talking Gerard, are you gonna keep being good?” Franks asked 

Gerard knew he was being bad but really wanted to see what Frank will do. “But Frank..” 

Frank quickly flipped him over onto his stomach, the tie twisting and getting tighter. “What did you fucking call me you little slut?” Frank hissed in his ear. Gerard didn’t think it was possible to get any more turned on than he already was but hearing Frank call him that went right to his cock. “I’m sorry sir,” he tried to sound apologetic but it was hard cause he was grinning and hiding it in the mattress. 

“You’re being a brat on purpose aren’t you my little whore? Want me to show you your place? You itching for a spanking?” He said and gave Gerard right ass cheek a little experimental slap. Gerard couldn’t help but moan loudly into the mattress. Frank spanked him again this time harder. “such a pretty little ass. It’s gonna be wrecked when I’m done with you” he said and spanked Gerard gain. Gerard couldn’t stop the moans and started rubbing his dick on the mattress. Frank kept spanking him. Gerard couldn’t see but could feel his skin getting hot and red and couldn’t wait to see his bruised ass in the mirror tomorrow. He wasn’t sure for how long Frank was spanking him but it felt so good and he didn’t care. He kept rubbing his dick on the mattress in search of friction and Frank wasn’t stopping him. He just kept the spanking and blow after blow Gerard was getting closer to cumming. He was so close he could almost taste it “I’m gonna…” he managed to squeak out.

“No you’re not. Stop that” Frank said firmly and stopped the spanking. It was the best kind of torture to stop himself from cumming when he was so close. His ass burned in the best way possible and he really wanted to cum but he stopped humping the mattress. 

“I wish I had known how much a masochist you are. It’s alright though, we will make up for lost time. Yeah?” 

“Yes, Master,” Gerard said squeezing his eyes shut and trying so hard not to rub against the mattress. 

“God I love it when you call me that. Let’s unwrap my present, shall we?” Frank said and he pulled down Gerard’s panties. Gerard gasped as they dragged across his ass cheeks. It’ll be hard to sit for days and he will enjoy every second of it. Frank took them off and threw them to the side and with no more hesitation started licking Gerard’s hole. Gerard couldn’t stop himself from squirming and humping the mattress “Don’t move pet.” Gerard tried really hard to stop but after a few second he started moving his hips again and that earned him another sharp smack on his already bruised ass and a growl from Frank. Frank didn’t let up and kept rimming him now sticking his tongue in and fucking him with it. Gerard was a moaning mess and couldn’t stop tugging at the restraints. It was taking all of his self control not to push back into Frank’s face or cum all over the mattress. “Please, master…oh god, May I speak?” he surprisingly managed to ask. His brain was turning into goo and he really needed permission to cum. “Yes, what is it babyboy?” he said before going back to licking 

“Ahhhh Please let me cum. Please sir, I can’t…please please please” Frank stopped and moved away from him. “No sweetie. Not yet. I’m gonna fuck your tight little ass first.” He said and left the bed. Gerard was so frustrated but knew it was gonna be worth it. He knew Frank was just getting lube but he wanted him inside now. His wrists were starting to sting from all the uncontrollable tugging and he loved it. 

Frank was back a few seconds later. Gerard heard the condom being unwrapped and heard the lube being uncapped and then Frank was pulling him up unto his knees and pressing in slowly, his massive dick stretching Gerard’s hole so much he thought he might burst and his brain was really turning into goo by then. Frank was holding his hips with bruising force and fucking him slowly and with long thrusts at first and Gerard couldn’t do much but moan loudly and uncontrollably after a few seconds he started going so hard and fast Gerard thought the bed might fall apart. “You like that slut? Do you love it when I fuck your tight hole?” 

Gerard couldn’t even form a word, all he could do was moan loudly beneath the other man. 

“I asked you a question you little whore. Answer me.” 

Gerard was slightly aware of all the noise he was making but he didn’t care, a particularly hard thrust into his prostate made him scream really load. He heard Frank laugh before covering his mouth “I love hearing you scream for me but we’re in a hotel room angel.” 

Gerard was so close again he wasn’t sure if he could stop himself from cumming this time. Frank stopped covering his mouth and moved his hand into Gerard’s dark hair. The combination of the pain of his hair being pulled and frank’s fingers digging into his hip so hard and his prostate being thrusted into was Gerard’s undoing. He came untouched all over the sheets and his own stomach. 

Frank kept fucking him through it. He was breathing fast and still fucking him as he said “Did you just cum Gerard? So fucking hot baby.” He pulled out and pushed Gerard onto his back again. Gerard felt amazing and pleasantly satiated after the best orgasm of his life and laid there as Frank straddled his face, took the condom off and jerked himself off. It only took a few strokes and he was cumming all over Gerard’s face and neck and getting some in his hair too. “Thank you, sir.” He said licking his lips happily and smiling. Franks smiled back touching Gerard’s face and collecting more of his cum and rubbing it on Gerard’s tongue. “such a dirty little cumslut for me.” 

“Only for you, sir.” 

“You came without permission. Don’t think I’ll forget.” 

“I’m sorry sir; you were fucking me so good.” 

“I’ll still have to punish you.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Frank untied his wrists, massaging and kissing the reddened skin. Gerard was so happy he could die. 

“You okay baby? We will never use my tie to tie you up again I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok Frankie. I’m fine. I’m better than fine I wanna slee…” He mumbled, Already falling asleep. All the stress of the day and the weight of his secret coming off his shoulders finally getting to him. He was so tired and satisfied he didn’t even care that he was covered in cum and his ass was on fire. 

“Okay sweetheart. Go to sleep but we have to talk about all this tomorrow.” 

Gerard was so out of it he was barely aware of Frank cleaning him up with a warm wet towel and tucking him under the covers. For the first time in years he felt truly happy and cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammatical and/or spelling mistakes. Please leave comments. I would love to get some feedback. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
